Reading The Lucky Fox Paradox
by storyreader21
Summary: The characters of The Lucky Fox Paradox by imthepunchlord, read their story, characters are from between chapter 2 and 3, plus the Kwami's Tikki, Plagg, and although she shows up later in the actual story Trixx (who is there from the beginning).
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Lucky Fox Paradox**

 **Hey this story is as the title says about the characters reading The Lucky Fox Paradox by imthepunchlord, and yes I do have permission, though I'm not sure if I will get the reactions right. Please read that story, it is very good.**

 **Summary: The characters of The Lucky Fox Paradox by imthepunchlord, read their story, characters are from between chapter 2 and 3, plus the Kwami's Tikki, Plagg, and although she shows up later in the actual story Trixx (who is there from the beginning).**

 **The detailed descriptions of the Miraculous are from Wikia.**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, or The Lucky Fox Paradox, or anything not my own original work.**

 **Chapter 1 doubles as a prologue**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a couple days after the Akuma, Bubbler, and Marinette had just run into class and sat down. The other students, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Alix, Kim, Max, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Nathaneal, Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrien were already in class.

Right as Marinette sat down, the entire class suddenly felt sleepy, and laid their heads down to sleep.

Suuddenly there was a loud boom, that woke everyone up. They were on a set of 7 two seat couches, with Adrien, and Marinette (causing her to blush at sitting with her crush), Alya and Nino, Ivan and Mylene, Juleka and Rose, Alix and Kim, Chloe and Sabrina, and Nathanael and Max. The couches were arranged in a circle around a machine with three circles with a pair of circular earrings with a smooth surface, and a silver lining, and is red with black spots in one circle, a ring with a thick band with a circular surface surrounded by a lining with four pointed diamond shapes on each side with the circular surface colored black with a glowing green pawprint in the second circle, and a necklace with a small golden chain with a white-tipped orange fox tail charm attached to it in the third circle of the machine. Around these three items was a glowing blue energy field, and sticking out of the machine was seven metal arms with a tv attached to each to show the same view to each couch.

In the middle next to the machine was a cloaked figure.

As soon as everyone recognized all this there was panic, especially from Alya, Adrien, and Marinette who recognized the miraculous (and after checking his hand for Adrien, and Alya's ears for Alya and Marinette knew they were real).

"Quiet everyone." The cloaked figure said in a voice practically saturated with absolute power, yet being unrecognizable as male or female that instantly caused everyone to quiet down out of sheer instinct to obey something like that. "I won't tell you my name, but I will tell you why I brought you all here, but first..."

Here he then pushed a button on the machine, causing the three miraculous, to glow and the Kwami, within to appear facing each other above the energy fields.

"Plagg, Trixx." The ladybug like one from the earrings said.

"Tikki, Trixx." The cat like one from the ring replied.

"Tikki, Plagg." The fox like one from the necklace answered.

The three then looked around and noticed where they were.

"Now." The cloaked figure continued, voice still saturated with power that even the Kwami listened to. "I brought you all here to listen to a reading of the future in story form, with a couple chapters in the past. It is from the point of view of the Miraculous holders, Ladybug, and Chat Noir, and future fox based hero known as Huli Jing, as well as the original Ladybug, and all three of these creatures called Kwamis. The tv's will show the images as a voice reads the story, since a tv let's you see what's happened, but a story let's you hear the thoughts of the characters. You can't remove the miraculous from the energy fields, so don't try. They will electrocute you. There are snacks on the tables around the wall, each with a mixture of human snacks, and the Kwami's favorite recharge food. bathrooms are through the Silver doors boys on the left, girls on the right. bedrooms, for sleeping through the gold doors, again boys on the left, girls on the right. You cannot leave until the story is done, and then you will be returned, also you cannot stop it, though it will pause for reactions, but not indefinately."

"You send me back right now, or I'll tell my daddy." Chloe interrupted, only for the figure to snap it's fingers, and have ropes tie her to the seat as a piece of ducktape appeared over her mouth.

"Any other objections?" The cloaked figure asked getting rapid head shakes. "Good, she will be released at the end of the first chapter. It will be starting soon. Good bye."

With that the figure disappeared in a flash of light.

"So we get to see who our heroes are." Kim said. "Cool!"

"Not cool." Alya said. "Their identities are a secret for a reason."

"It's not like we can do anything to stop it." Max said. "Judging from the sheer power that figure radiated with just their voice, I say there is a 99% chance that even Ladybug and Chat Noir will fail, and the last one percent relies heavily on luck."

At that Alya had to stand down, the sheer power of the voice she heard forcing her to recognize that fact.

The tvs suddenly turned on as a voice started reading.

 **This is my first time doing a story like this so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading Lucky Fox Paradox**

 **Hey this story is as the title says about the characters reading The Lucky Fox Paradox by imthepunchlord, and yes I do have permission, though I'm not sure if I will get the reactions right. Please read that story, it is very good.**

 **Summary: The characters of The Lucky Fox Paradox by imthepunchlord, read their story, characters are from between chapter 2 and 3, plus the Kwami's Tikki, Plagg, and although she shows up later in the actual story Trixx (who is there from the beginning).**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, or The Lucky Fox Paradox, or anything noot my own original work.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 1: Not Right** The voice said.

"What's not right?" Nino asked.

 **Marinette winced, feet rooted stiffly to the ground. By the door, another fight sparked and sounded out from the classroom, loud enough that their voices echoed down the hall.**

"Chloe, and Alya at it again." Marinette sighed.

"She starts it." Alya replied.

 **She stood tensely by the door to class, clutching a small box of fresh chocolate chip cookies closer to her, sparing a fast glance back for a teacher.**

"Why were you looking for a teacher?" Nathanael asked.

"To help." Marinette replied.

 **None were coming despite the bellows and snarls.**

"See."

 **Such fights have been happening since the third day of the semester, and have been difficult to silence. These two weeks were reaching a point that teachers were getting tired of dealing with it.**

"That's true." Adrien sighed.

 **The majority were willing to just let the fight go till Bustier arrived to stop it, becoming white noise in the school. White noise that still had Marinette cringing and unnerved.**

"Sorry." Alya said.

"It's fine." Marinette replied.

 **And there was one factor that made her all the more reluctant to go in.**

 **She knows the instant she goes in, Chloe was probably going to round on her, the easier target…**

"You've got to stand up for yourself." Alya said.

 **Maybe she'll just wait till the teacher came—**

"Seriously."

 **"At it again are they?"**

 **Marinette jumped, squeaking in surprise to find a tired Adrien standing next to her, frowning at the classroom door.**

"Why are you so tired." Kim asked,

"Probably because of everything his dad makes him do." Nino answered before he could.

 **When he turned to her, she stuttered out, "Ah, ye-yeah, they, they are…" She turned away with a heavy slump, frustrated and embarrassed.**

 **She really can't do anything right it seems…**

"Yes, you can." Tikki said, with a small sigh, causing Alya to frown wondering why her Kwami was sounded so sad.

 **Adrien grimaced, then sighed, not entirely in the mood to slip in either.**

"Mmmh, Mmmh." Chloe said, the ducktape stopping anyone from hearing.

 **Chloe wasn't above trying to get him to join sides. And Alya was always ready to turn and snap at anyone she thought was going to join her.**

"I'm not that bad." Alya said.

 **He knows Alya's been cautious about him since the misunderstanding, giving him looks despite making things up with Marinette.**

"One talk, and everythings fine." Alya said. "Way too suspicious."

 **Shaking his head, the blond turned to Marinette, not in the mood to think or deal with either girl first thing in the morning.**

"Don't blame you." Nino said.

 **He focused on his sweeter friend, eyeing the box she has. He asked, "What's that?"**

"Cookies." Marinette said.

 **Marinette blinked then looked down to the box. She stuttered, "Oh, uh, coo, cookies. Chip choc- I mean! Chocolate chip! Alya's favorite."**

"Thanks." Alya said.

"Anytime." Marinette smiled.

 **Tikki's favorite.**

 **"** How do you know about her." Alya shouted.

"You'll see." Marinette said shrinking into herself.

 **She was able to learn that before she gave the earrings up.**

"You're the original Ladybug." Alya said in shock.

Marinette just nodded, causing Adrien to smile and pull her close. Much to her confusion.

"Wait." Max said. "If she is the original Ladybug, but gave it up, and has Tikki's favorite food, that she is giving you, does that mean you are the current Ladybug?"

This caused Alya to tense up, which was all the answer they needed.

"So cool." Nino, Alix, and Kim shouted the loudest, while except for Adrien, Marinette, and the still ducktaped Chloe the rest of the class shouted similar things, but less loud.

"Great." Adrien muttered under his breath, causing Marinette to look at him confused.

 **Adrien smiled, slumping against the wall with a slight sigh. "That's very nice of you."**

"It is." Adrien agreed.

 **She cracked a smile at this, a little touched. A little relieved. It was a nice reminder that this was the right thing. She was helping out.**

"I Will always remind you." Adrien said.

"What's gotten into you?" Marinette asked.

"You'll see."

 **Then popping the box open, she offered him a cookie.**

"Thanks, it was a very good cookie." Adrien said, getting Marinette to nod with a slight blush.

 **Adrien perked, happily accepting the cookie with a chipper thanks. She smiled as he hummed in delight. Then quickly turned and slipped into the class as she saw Bustier approaching. Adrien shadowed her, licking his fingers for stray chocolate and crumbs.**

"With your dad, you never get sweets any other way." Nino said, causing Adrien to sigh.

"I know." he replied.

"I'll bring you some sweets from now on." Marinette said with a small blush. when Adrien smiled in thanks to her.

 **Like Marinette predicted, Chloe turned on her as she drew near.**

"Here it comes." Kim muttered.

 **Before the blonde could strike the unsteady girl, Bustier came in, calling for order.**

"Saved by the teacher." Marinette sighed.

 **Chloe huffed and sat down. Marinette quickly rushed past her and sat in her seat, softly greeting the redhead, "Hi."**

 **"Hey," Alya greeted back, a scowl on her face, her amber eyes glaring at the back of Chloe's head.**

 **"** If you don't like her then why do you save her from akuma's?" Nathanael asked.

"Ladybug is a hero, and has too." Alya said.

 **Marinette frowned, fidgeting with the box of sweets she had.** **Breathing in, she pushed it over to Alya, softly bidding with a shaky smile,**

"Thanks." Alya said.

"You're welcome." Marinette said.

 **"Your favorite… got a new little new ingredient, er, experiment... mind telling me if it's good? Used almond instead of vanilla, and um..."**

"They were very good." Tikki said.

 **Blinking, Alya turned to the box, eyes brightening in relief. "Bless you Marinette! I'm sure they're going to be great! They always are!" Alya gushed, dragging the box close and peeking inside, just to make sure it was all full of chocolate chip cookies. Satisfied with what she saw, she set the box down, drawing Marinette's gaze towards Alya's bags on the floor.**

 **That was a mistake.**

"Why was it a mistake?" Alya asked confused.

 **There, she met large blue eyes peering back at her, eyes that belong to a little ladybug kwami. One that rose up to peer at her every morning.**

"Tikki!" Alya said, "What if someone else saw you?"

"I was careful." Tikki said floating over to Alya's head and landing on it.

 **Marinette jerked her gaze away, feeling uncomfortable.**

"Sorry." Tikki said. "I was just regretful."

"It's okay." Marinette said.

 **She doesn't know why Tikki persists in doing this.**

"Regret."

 **Doesn't know what the kwami thinks this would do.**

"Just wishful thinking."

 **Compel her to take the earrings back? When Alya was doing such a good job?**

"I am aren't I." Alya said proud of her work.

 **Far better than Marinette had...**

"You were just scared the first time." Adrien said, "You would have done well eventually."

"Not fast enough." Marinette said.

 **She ignored the kwami's lingering gaze, repeating in her head like a chant that this was for the best. Alya was better hero material than Marinette. She was actually brave. She wasn't afraid to stand up to others, to act.**

"You can be brave at times." Nathanael said.

"But not all the time." Marinette replied.

 **Marinette was.**

"You'll get over it." Adrien whispered in her ear.

 **And as she saw with Stoneheart, she didn't have what it takes to be the Ladybug that Paris needed.**

"Yes you do." Tikki whispered so Alya wouldn't hear.

 **Tikki could try to push and persist as much as she wanted, this wasn't going to change anything.**

"You tried to rush her to fast didn't you." Plagg asked, getting Tikki to nod glumly.

 **Marinette wasn't going to be Ladybug.**

"Alya is a much better Ladybug then me." Marinette said.

 **Just ignore Tikki, Marinette told herself. Eventually, she'd sink back into Alya's bag as she always did. She had a new holder now, a better Ladybug to work with. She just needed to learn to accept this. She will some day. Marinette was sure she will.**

 **"** Eventually yes." Tikki sighed. "It's rare, but it has happened before."

 **Till then, Marinette would… she would help, however, she could.**

 **"** Giving you cookies." Marinette said.

 **That's all she could do.**

"You could take them back." Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki muttered, to low for anyone to hear.

 **As Bustier started class, Marinette turned her longing gaze to Adrien, his normally perfect posture slowly start to bend in a slouch as he dozed, leaning heavily on his hand. He was usually a good enough distraction for her when Tikki watched her, but, having met the little god's gaze accidentally, there was an added weight today. She could feel Tikki's gaze for the whole period. It was near the end when the kwami relented, and sunk back down into Alya's bag, leaving the dark hair girl to slump, feeling emotionally drained.**

"It'll be okay." Adrien said.

 **It was for the best, Marinette mentally reminded herself.**

 **"** No it's not." The kwami said.

 **It was for the best...**

* * *

 **For the first time that day, Chat stretched, arms reaching above his head in a back-bending, joint-popping symphony.**

"That sounds painful." Rose said.

"True." Marinette replied, "But I know from experience that it feels good."

 **The nap in the class had done a world of good, and the evening air just seemed _invigorating_ , renewing his waning energy. It made him just want to jump up and race around nonstop until he collapsed. Just run for the enjoyment of running, just to feel like he was moving, just to feel alive, to feel like nothing in this world could stop him.**

"Goofing off again." Alya scoffed.

 **Plagg once mentioned that a miraculous could be quite intoxicating.**

"It really is." Alya said.

"But also scary." Marinette added

 **With this feeling, feeling like nothing in the world could stop him, Chat could get it.**

 **It was a sensation and power he could get drunk on.**

 **Nothing could ruin—**

 **"There you are!"**

"Spoke to soon." Adrien said.

 **Chat faltered, the amazing feeling vanishing like a startled bird. His shoulders dropped slightly, before rising with forced vigor, though his ears stayed just a little drooped on his head. With of a tight smile, he turned towards his partner.**

"He doesn't sound happy." Marinette said. "Don't they get along?"

"He doesn't take his job seriously." Alya sai, getting Adrien to squeeze Marinette a little tighter.

 **"Ladybug." He greeted her evenly.**

 **Ladybug dropped down on the roof he** **was on, standing up from her crouch and prowling to him.**

 **"** I thought Chat Noir was the cat, not Ladybug." Nino joked.

 **A Ladybug that was different than the first he knew. This Ladybug was a little taller than the first, her suit a little more of an orange red than the scarlet of the first, nearly matching her bushy red hair. A Ladybug with only two dots on her mask, set over her honey brown eyes. A Ladybug that had a cape fluttering at her shoulders, a cape that looked like ladybug wings, though they didn't work like wings, much to her disappointment.**

"So true." Alya moaned, "I would love to fly."

 **A Ladybug that was different from the first.**

 **A Ladybug that was his partner.**

 **A partner he felt… off with.**

"I didn't realize he felt like that." Marinette said.

 **Still, he smiled as she approached, meeting her bright gaze as optimistically as he could. Off or not, this was his partner. He was inclined to make the best of this as he can.**

"Good choice." Nino said. "Don't let him get you down."

 **"Where have you been, Chat Noir?" she wondered aloud, raising a brow at him.**

 **"Been pretty busy lately Ladybug," he told her, his belt tail giving an uneasy twitch.**

"Liar." Alya said. "He was just goofing off again as usual. and that tail twitch proves it."

"You don't know that." Marinette said. "You should give him a chance to explain."

 **She pursed her lips, making him cringe a little.**

 **He could swear on his m** **iraculous that he has been. There's been a lot of shoots piling up, his Chinese teacher had to go back to China soon and wanted to pile on as much as she could before she left and of course, school work he's working hard to stay on top of so his father doesn't pull him out of school and…**

"Dude!" Nino said, "His schedule sounds as bad as Adriens."

"That is a lot." Alya agreed. "I guess I was too hard on him."

"Yes you were." Plagg said.

 **It was the honest truth: he'd been _busy_.**

 **Busy enough to skip out on a few patrols.**

 **Plagg said it was ok. _"A cat needs their sleep."_**

"So your the one who convinced him to skip patrols." Alya said.

"He needed a rest." Plagg replied.

 **Ladybug could handle patrolling on her own.**

 **But Ladybug wasn't really the understanding sort...**

"I am too." Alya said.

"Are not." the majority of the class replied getting Alya to scoff and look away.

 **She gave him an unimpressed look, and Chat quickly looked away, ears drooping in shame. Ladybug's mere glance was a full reminder as to why he really did want to try and make it to patrols.**

"That's one good thing." Alya muttered. As Adrien squeezed Marinette tighter, getting her to look at him inconfusion as to why he is squeezing so hard, and being so quiet in this section, as a suspicion started to form.

 **"You do know, being heroes takes priority over everything else, right?" Ladybug voiced patiently, sighing a little as she stared at the cat.**

"It is important." Tikki said, "but not at the expense of everything else."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Plagg responded.

 **"Yes," he answered dully. But turning to her, he tried to reason, "But I really was too busy-"**

 **"I got things going on in my life too!" Ladybug cut in, holding her hand** **up, "But I always make sure that hero work is taken care of. You just got to manage your time better."**

"You know you come off as a jerk right?" Nino asked.

"I do not." Alya yelled.

"Right." He resoponded sarcastically.

 **He sighed and nodded.**

 **She leaned forward, brow raised. "You'll try and do better, right? I'm sure your kwami would help you if you ask, I know Tikki's a big help in planning out my schedule, what I can miss as Ladybug. Surely ah, Plagg, could do the same?"**

"Now that I've met him, I change my mind." Alya said.

 **Chat highly doubted that. "...I'll try," he reassured quietly with a smile.**

 **"Great!" Ladybug declared, giving him a hearty shove, nearly sending the tired cat tumbling on the roof they stood on. "Even more so since I do need you Chat. If an akuma popped up—"**

 **"I would've come," he tried to ease.**

 **"Yeah, but it'd be better if you were there than rushing in a few minutes late," she stated. "And I need you to be there to distract them so I can whoop some akuma ass!"**

"Sounds abit conceited." Plagg muttered to Trixx getting her to nod.

 **He simply nodded.**

 **"Now," Ladybug voiced, "since you've been kinda slacking on me, can you finish this patrol route for me, right Kitty Cat?"**

 **"Yeah. I, I will."**

 **"Great. You better be here** **for tomorrow's patrol. Never know when Hawkmoth will act next!" Satisfied, Ladybug raced away, no doubt heading home.**

"Did not." Alya scoffed

 **Or maybe she was doing a different patrol route. She was serious about this hero thing. He wouldn't be surprised to think that she was keeping a lookout, or continuing her patrol.**

 **"** I did." Alya said.

 **Or maybe she was just going home since she has been patrolling on her own the past few days.**

 **Chat didn't turn to peer after her, shoulders slumped, the once lively air feeling stale to him.**

 **The energy from before felt drained, and the glee of the run felt like a chore.**

"It's a job, not a game." Alya muttered.

 **Sighing, he took out his baton, and moved in a half-hearted run, sparing lazy glances to the streets below.**

 **"** He should be paying better attention to his patrol." Alya said.

 **Ladybug insisted they patrol every night now they had an active supervillain in Paris, just in case he moved during the night but… thus far, Hawkmoth seemed to only active during the day, targeting people when they were upset and about. Which made since. Most people were active during the day.**

"That's true." Marinette said. "It is a good way to boost moral, and a good just in case, but it will be rare for a late night Akuma, since Hawkmoth needs people to be upset, and if they are sleeping then he can't make them Akuma's."

"Who's side are you on." Alya said angrily.

"All she did was give her opinion." Trixx spoke up. "She wasn't telling you what to do, just what she thought."

"Yeah," Alya said without thinking, to wound up to care "Well, that's why she gave up the Miraculous, because she knows I will do a better job."

Marinette pulled into herself in shame, causing Adrien to growl, much to Marinette's confusion as a small kernel of suspicion to begin to form in her mind, and start to get up, when Tikki spoke up.

"That's not nice." Tikki admonished as she flew back to the other two kwami. "It's not proper Ladybug behavior."

Alya thought about what she did, when she realized how mean she was.

"Sorry." Alya said looking at her getting a nod, though Trixx saw that she was still upset, and decided to fly over and comfort her, as Tikki couldn't without making things tense with Alya due to Marinette being the original Ladybug, and Alya the current one.

 **Not that patrolling was a bad idea, it was a go** **od just in case; and Chat had originally thought it'd be a great bonding activity for them, that maybe it could make the partnership feel better between them. But…**

 **It was more another chore to do.**

"It's a job, not a game." Alya muttered.

 **Ladybug set and serious to search every nook and cranny, no talking allowed less that distract her from any trouble.**

 **Not that there was any real trouble.**

 **With Hawkmoth about, police patrolled more as well, catching any other crimes or trouble on their own.**

"That's a good thing." Rose said.

 **Chat supposed it was also good publicity, for now, reassuring the people of Paris that they were here to help and were well alert.**

 **But the enjoyment of patrolling was just…**

 **Lackluster.**

 **Missing.**

 **Gone.**

 **Being a hero now just... it was kind of nostalgic.**

 **Which was silly since he was one but, the wonder and thrill of being one, it was kind of gone.**

Alya opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Plagg.

"We know." He said. "It's a job, not a game."

She just hmmphed and turned her face away.

 **Chat stopped, eyes set on the stadium, where he had last seen his first Ladybug.**

 **His Ladybug.**

"His Ladybug?" Marinette asked confused.

 **Maladroit.**

 **That's what she called herself.**

"That's a strange name." Kim said.

"It was a panic given name, since I didn't know what to call myself.

 **Clumsy.**

 **Ineffective.**

 **Awkward.**

"So true." Marinette sighed.

 **He was such an idiot.**

 **How odd was it** **that he wished it was her with him than this Ladybug. It wasn't that he didn't like this Ladybug, she could be pretty fun when she did relax but…**

 **He found himself longing for the first more.**

"Why would he do that?" Marinette asks herself.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Adrien said, causing Marinette's suspicions to grow.

 **To have her at his side.**

 **To patrol with her.**

 _ **Maladroit.**_

 **He was such an idiot.**

"Is not." Marinette said.

 **If he had just stopped, didn't let the excitement of having a miraculous get to his head, he knew that she would've still been around. Reassure her that she was meant to be there, that she was amazing, could handle being Ladybug, was meant to be his Ladybug…**

"Alya's done a much better job then me." Marinette said, holding Trixx to her chest.

"Don't put yourself down." Adrien told her, holding her tighter.

 **But he didn't.**

 **He was just too caught up in the excitement, didn't listen to much of what Plagg told him, missed out on the information of catching the akuma, missed out on making sure she got it, missed out on securing that she'd still be here, at his side, being his Ladybug and…**

"It wasn't his fault." Marinette muttered.

 **He jumped away, tearing his gaze from the stadium, racing on, a burning sensation in his chest.**

 ** _"You're two halves of a whole,"_ Plagg told him**

"Wait." Juleka said, does that mean that Marinette and Chat Noir are soul mates?" asked Juleka.

"Yeah they are." Plagg called from where he was getting some Camembert, causing Marinette, and Adrien to blush bright red, though Adrien's was hidden by Marinette's body.

 **the first time this new Ladybug showed up and Adrien**

"Wait." Nino said as everyone looked at Adrien, "You're Chat Noir!"

"Yeah." Adrien said as Marinette started blushing, "And I'm glad your the original Ladybug."

"EEEEE!" Rose squeeled, "That means Marinette and Adrien are soul mates."

This caused both of them to blush extensively.

"MHHMPHMMHPPHMHPHPPH!" A voice said, but was muffled so they couldn't hear what was said.

Everyone turned to look, only to see Chloe, still tied up, and with ducktape on the mouth struggling against her bonds.

"Let's just ignore her." Alya said.

 **had turned** **to him with curious confusion, meeting a kwami's frown when the transformation dropped. _"Of course you're going to miss your other half."_**

 _ **"You had just found each other."**_

"That's so cute." Rose said as Marinette and Adrien blushed.

 **And now he lost her.**

"Cute feeling gone." Rose continued

 **Because he was an idiot that was just too excited, that didn't listen, that didn't do what he was supposed too. He didn't support his true Ladybug, didn't secure her success, and now he lost her. No chance to ever find her again.**

"It was not your fault." Marinette said. "It was your first time as well, you shouldn't have to worry about me as well."

"You were my partner." Adrien said. "Even if it was my first time, I should have done something."

"You can't change the past." Trixx said, "But you can change the future. You know each other now, so you just have to figure out where to go from here."

"Thanks Trixx." Marinette said with a smile.

 **Chat stopped, his green gaze settling on the Dupain-Cheng bakery.**

 **On the terrace was Marinette, sitting on her lounge chair, legs pulled up close to her body. She so small and scared, her gaze seemingly set on Notre Dame across from her. Instinct told him to go to her, help and reassure however he could.**

"Subconsciously, you knew she was your other half." Plagg said.

 **But Ladybug's voice rang out in his head.**

 _ **"We don't interact with civilians unless we have too. I've seen it many times, Chat. Any favoritism or fondness we show will be taken advantage of. Hawk Moth is watching Chat, so no interacting outside saving. It's a safety precaution. A solid one."**_

"It really is." Alya said.

 **H** **e could get that.**

"Good."

 **It was sound reasoning.**

 **But it… it felt wrong to ignore her though.**

 **That he, he felt he shouldn't care about that and just go anyway, go to her but...**

 **He shook his head.**

 **Chat Noir didn't know Marinette, he tried to reason.**

 **He had no reason to drop by and try to perk her up.**

"Do now." Adrien said with a small smile.

 **And like Ladybug had said when this partnership started, they couldn't get chummy with civilians. She'd be so upset with him if he did. And he'd be equally upset if he did wind up putting Marinette in danger he'd, he'd be a horrible friend. And it'd all be because he couldn't help himself and went to her as Chat and then Hawkmoth made use of her to get to him and...**

"I really don't want to get you hurt." Adrien muttered.

"Same." Marinette replied.

 **He just couldn't.**

 **Marinette could wind up in danger.**

 **It just wasn't worth it.**

 **And yet, she looked so small and sad he wanted to pluck her up with his claws, wrap her up in a warm ball and hide her away from whatever was making her so sad. Hold her till it was better. Purr till it took the sad feeling away, just stay pressed to her side till it was a** **ll better.**

 **But he couldn't.**

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Nino said, causing Marinette to blush.

 **Chat didn't know Marinette.**

 **Chat was a hero.**

 **And Ladybug was right that they couldn't risk it.**

 **But… Adrien knew Marinette.**

 **And he knows he's free tomorrow for lunch.**

 **He could help her perk up tomorrow.**

 **He could use some cheering up too.**

"I'll do my best kitty." Marinette said getting Adrien to smile.

 **And Marinette seemed to always find a way to lift his spirits somehow, either with a treat or a small smile. Or even just being there. She made his world brighter and warmer in the smallest ways.**

"I'm glad." Marinette muttered.

 **And besides, he did want to better their relationship. She was his first friend and yet she was so awkward with him. Maybe some ice cream would be a good way to break that awkwardness between them.**

 **Even more so since she seemed so lonely and quiet.**

 **He had thought she and Alya were friends and yet, Alya always seemed more set on something else**

 **"** Being Ladybug." Alya saiid, "It's a big responsibility."

"I understand." Marinette replied.

 **and Marinette just seemed to shrink down and… always be alone. What was up with that? Did she really not have any other friends?**

"I do, just not close friends." Marinette answered.

"That's not a good thing, princess." Adrien replied.

 **Chat shook his head, pushing those thoughts away, his gaze lingering on the sa** **d looking girl.**

 **Yes.**

 **Tomorrow, Adrien will see Marinette. They could both use some encouragement and fun. They'll lift each other's spirits. They'll get better. Become better friends. He'll help her smile more. He'll make her happy. He could be that one to make her happy.**

"You already do." Marinette smiled.

 **Chloe made his childhood less lonely.**

 **Nino was a great friend at school.**

 **Adrien could be that great friend for Marinette.**

 **He just had to wait till tomorrow.**

 **Tomorrow'll be better. For them both. He'll make sure of it.**

 **So with heavy, lingering reluctance, he turned and dashed away, completely missing how Marinette's gaze snapped to him, watching him disappear into the night. Missing how wishful her gaze was as she peered after him.**

"Did you miss me-ow?" He said with a teasing smile, and one of the puns from when they first met.

"Yeah." Marinette smiled, even as she rolled her eyes. "Your puns less so."

"You wound me. Princess." he said.

"Down kitty." she said bopping his nose.

* * *

 **When Adrien dropped into his room, dropping the transformation, he nearly toppled over, groaning.**

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"Just tired." Adrien replied.

 **Plagg whipped around, eyeing him. "You gonna live?" the little black god asked.**

 **"I will, I will," Adrien reassured, wincing as he stood. With no miraculous active, all the energy he had just dropped, leaving him as exhausted as before. But he'll be ok. He just needed a good sleep. That'll take care of everything. A good sleep.**

"You will be getting the rest you need." Marinette told him.

"Yes, My Lady." he replied, as the others except Alya, and the still bound, but glaring Chloe snickered.

 **Near him, Plagg frowned. With a huff, the kwami bid, "You know you don't have to always listen to her, right?"**

 **Adrien blinked at the kwami, then turned away with a sigh.**

 **The subject had come up not long after the new Ladybug appeared, and Adrien found himself regarding being a hero as just another chose he'd been forced to accept.**

"It's a job, not a game." Alya muttered again, as several people rolled their eyes.

 **Plagg had a slight distaste for this Ladybug, and every now and then he tried to push Adrien to disobey, to go ahead and do his own thing.**

 **The only time Adrien had listened was now when he was exhausted and overwhelmed.**

 **He had thought it'd be fine to miss a** **few patrols.**

"If you're that tired then it should be okay." Marinette muttered, which only Adrien, Trixx, and Plagg who had came and sat on Adrien's head heard her, getting all three to smile.

 **But...**

 **"She's not wrong," Adrien told the kwami. "I, I do need to take heroing more seriously, be on top of it more."**

"Yes, you do." Alya said.

"He was exhausted." Marinette told him.

"I was tired as well," Alya replied "but I still manage."

 ** _Somehow_ , he thought wryly. "I need to make it to patrols more."**

 **He could catch up on sleep during physics, he supposed. It was his best subject, and between private tutoring and his own interest he was actually well ahead of the rest of the class. Mendeleieve, however, was not a kind or forgiving teacher and didn't take people sleeping in her class gracefully.**

"No, she doesn't." Marinette said with a grimace, remembering occasions where she was late to school, or had fallen asleep in her class.

 **She would absolutely tell his father's secretary if he was napping in class, and then his father would hear about it. His father would use any excuse to pull him out of school, and then he really would have to try to schedule time with Nino, and his father _despised_ Nino,**

"That's not nice." Juleka said with a frown.

"His dad's not a nice person." Nino replied.

 **nevermind _Marinette_ . And then Adrien would be out of school, locked in his room with only photo shoots, private tutors and Ladybug, all day forever and ever and—**

 **Adrien stopped those thoughts.**

"Good," Marinette said. "Don't let the negativity win, it might get you akumatized."

"Is that even possible." Alya asked Tikki.

"It's extremely rare, but it is possible." she answered with a sigh.

 **He breathed in and started to reconsider this.**

 **Maybe he co** **uld hide behind Ivan?**

"You can." Ivan said.

"Thanks." Adrien replied.

 **Ivan could be his silver lining.**

 **But if Mendeleiev walked around the class—**

"Yeah that would be bad." Marinette shuddered.

 **Adrien jumped when Plagg zipped in front of him. Glaring at the boy, Plagg stated, "You do know she's not right either?"**

"We do need to be on top of things." Alya said.

"If you're to exhausted, then you will only make things worse." Trixx said as Marinette opened her mouth to answer.

 **Adrien sighed, walking past Plagg. "She doesn't know everything!"**

 **"** No one does, Nino said."

 **Plagg called after him, pursuing the boy. "You're juggling enough kid. You can't make a few patrols? Fine. So be it. It's not the end of the world! Everybody needs a break."**

"And with your life, you definitely need one." Plagg said, causing Adrien to sigh, and shake his head.

 **Adrien ran a hand over his face, feeling heavy and exhausted. "I can't leave patrols to just her, what about akuma attacks?"**

"Exactly." Alya said glaring at Plagg, who ignored her.

 **Plagg scoffed. "She can handle herself fine!" Twisting away, the black cat god grumbled, "She's treating you like some sidekick to boss around!"**

Adrien opened his mouth to give the same reply, as he did before when Plagg kicked his head, giving Marinette the time to take a deep breath before yelling "WHAT!"

"How could I not have noticed that?" she said to herself angrily. "He is not a sidekick. Without him Ladybug would have failed. He is the one that protects Ladybug, and distracts the Akuma so Ladybug has time do what she does, but if he wasn't there she would lose."

"I'd still win." Alya said.

"Maybe two or three Akuma, but after that, not a chance."

"Could too." Alya, yelled.

"And when an Akuma attacks you from your blindside." Marinette said. "Or you need time to set up a plan, but the Akuma is focused on you?"

Alya opened her mouth, to refute it, but was stopped by the logic, and so just turned away in a huff.

"Thanks." Adrien said.

"Great job." Plagg cackled.

 **"Well Ladybug is the only one that can-"**

 **"Black Cat is important too!" Plagg said, irritation lacing his words. _Chat Noir_ was important,**

"Yes, you are." Marinette agreed.

 **and it was a detail that the current Ladybug often disregarded.**

 **Adrien went quiet, frowning. "I can't heal or fix anything," Adrien quietly pointed o** **ut. Paris' fate all depended on Ladybug. She was the one who could heal and fix everything.**

"Each of you have your own strengths," Marinette said. "She can do things you can't while you can do things she can't."

 **"She can't end anything," Plagg pointed out. "Creation needs an end."**

 **Adrien sat heavily in his chair, unsure what to say.**

 **Plagg knew what to say. "We need the real Ladybug," Plagg continued, scowling. "Personally, I say we should just take those earrings back."**

 **"** Hey!" Alya shouted at him.

"The way you treat him it's a valid choice." Plagg retorted.

 **"Plagg!" Adrien cried sharply, whipping around to face the little god.**

 **"Tikki knows who the real Ladybug is," Plagg told him.**

"But I can't tell him, who it is." Tikki said. "Kwami magic makes that impossible."

"But you can give us an area to bring you too, that allows you to bring them to her yourself." Plagg responded.

"Oh yeah." Tikki said with a blush, as Alya looked at her in hurt.

 **Adrien gave a slight start at this.**

 **The real Ladybug.**

 **His Ladybug.**

 **Plagg knew who she was.**

 **He could be with her…**

 **Adrien shook his head, shoulders slumping. "She didn't want to be Ladybug," he murmured.**

"I'm not a good choice." Marinette said.

"Yes you are." Adrien, Plagg, Trixx, and Tikki said.

 **That's why this one appeared. The first didn't want them. She gave them up. Because he was a stupid partne-**

 **"No," Plagg voiced sharply, pulling Adrien's attention back to him, "she got cold feet, and freaked out over a small, stupid mistake that would've been easily fixed."**

"It really would have." Plagg muttered.

 **Adrien slumped into his seat, leaning back with a sig** **h. He tiredly humored, "What if she doesn't want to be Ladybug?"**

 **"She'll want to," Plagg said confidently.**

 **Adrien murmured, "...You sound sure."**

 **"I am sure."**

"I still say, Alya is a better Ladybug then me." Marinette said.

"But you still want to be Ladybug again." Plagg said, causing Marinette to look down.

"I still don't know why." Marinette muttered.

 **Adrien peeked at the kwami.**

 **"She found you," Plagg told him, floating close, paws pointing down to him, "just as you found her. She may deny it, but I don't doubt that seeing another Ladybug with you is really bothering her."**

"It does." Marinette agreed under her breath.

 **Adrien considered this, unable to deny that hearing that kinda perked him up. He got up, slumped onto the bed and rolled to his side, hugging a pillow close.**

 **He really hated the idea of taking the earrings away from this Ladybug. She may be the wrong one, but there was no doubt she loved being Ladybug.**

"I do." Alya said with a small smile.

 **Adrien didn't know if he could do it.**

 **And he still wasn't sure if his Ladybug really did want to come back, even if he did have the earrings.**

 **He didn't want to act until he was sure.**

 **He didn't want to force anything on anyone, especially considering what these girls may or may not want.**

"Thanks." Marinette said.

"Your welcome my lady." Adrien replied.

 **For now, he fell asleep, leaving the frowning kwami alone.**

* * *

 **Being over five thousand years old,**

"Wait how old!" Alya, Marinette, and Adrien said.

 **and having a long servitude with humans, and many, many friendships with them; there were many heavy emotions that kwamis knew well. Regret. Sorrow. Loss. Anger. Fear.**

"That's so sad." Rose said. "What must of happened for you to know tose emotions, especially loss."

"Don't ask." The Kwami said.

 **The list of them could go on.**

 **From humans, kwamis knew these emotions well.**

 **They all had many sob stories to share.**

Here everyone with a Kwami with them, plus Alya who grabbed Tikki again, hugged the Kwami's close.

 **Many faces that still linger in their minds, regrets that darken their shadows, and for the freshest wounds, there was always the wonder of what if.**

"What if." Nino asked.

"Most likely what if something else happened instead of what did." Max said.

"It is." The Kwami's said.

 **That was actually quite common.**

 **The what if.**

 **Tikki certainly wonders about it now. Staring down at the logo of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, full of freshly baked cookies Marinette saw to personally deliver to her;**

"Thanks for the cookies." Tikki said.

"Your welcome." Marinette replied.

 **the little ladybug god couldn't help but wonder about those what ifs.**

 **It was very, very rare for the ladybug miraculous to be rejected.**

"Good luck, and creation." Tikki said. "Both highly coveted."

 **Others were rejected more commonly.**

 **Like the turtle.**

"Poor Wayzz." Tikki muttered, causing, Plagg, and Trixx to nod.

 **The burden of being the turtle was heavy and long.**

 **Plagg certainly got to see rejection more than her.**

"So true." Plagg sighed.

 **Bad luck and destruction?**

 **Those were fri** **ghtening powers to offer a human. Being a Black Cat usually came with being feared. It came with luck and fate that the true Black Cat returned to Ladybug's side.**

"That sounds like they don't always make it back." Max said.

"They don't." Plagg said. "Though usually Ladybug's luck brings them together."

 **Good luck and creation; were far more desirable as a power. Who wouldn't want to be lucky? To be loved? To be a creator?**

"The responsibilities that come with it are too much for me." Marinette said, causing Tikki to sigh.

 **But there were some that recognized the weight of the ladybug miraculous. A very, frightening weight it was.**

"So true." Marinette agreed.

 **Marinette was one of those few.**

 **And she had successfully passed off the earrings, so sure that she couldn't handle that weight.**

"I should have supported you more." Adrien muttered in her hair.

"Not your fault." Marinette muttered back.

 **And the what ifs just kept rolling around in Tikki's mind.**

 **Perhaps she should have been more patient.**

 **In hindsight, Tikki could admit that, pressed and nervous about poor Nooroo,**

"Nooroo?" Alya asked.

"The Kwami of the Butterfly Miraculous." Ttikki explained.

 **she had rushed Marinette; eager to see a Ladybug active and on the move, restoring order as a Ladybug should. Maybe she had come on too strong? Maybe she should have been more encouraging, more _inspiring_ . **

"I couldn't handle it." Marinette said.

"Yes, you could." Tikki said. "'I just pushed you too far, too fast."

 **But Tikki had known, the instant she'd felt her, that Marinette was a Ladybug— one who promised to be _amazing_ , ****if only she would let herself be.**

"Doubt it." Marinette replied, causing everyone else to sigh.

 **Promise she wasn't going to reach because Tikki had rushed her. Because Tikki had approached her poorly, and now Tikki had the wrong holder.**

"What's that mean?" Alya asked, only for Tikki to turn her head away.

 **A girl that wasn't going to do well as Ladybug,**

"Hey, I'm doing great." Alya shouted.

"Not in all aspects." Tikki sighed.

 **a girl far too stiff and set and stubborn. A girl that lacked the creativity Ladybug needed. That lacked the generosity, heart, and care a Ladybug needed.**

At this Alya grumbled about being told that she did not have what a Ladybug needed, especially with the things mentioned.

 **A heart that extended to all, even those the holder bore a grudge too.**

 **Alya's grudges can be too bitter, her temper too fierce, and her mind too set to change and be open to the possibilities before her. She needed a Ladybug that was mentally creative, open to all things, seeing all options that were there.**

"Okay, so I have a hard time changing my mind, and can hold a bit of a grudge." Alya said. "But I don't have a temper."

"Yes you do." Everyone yelled in response, causing her to pout.

 **But Alya...**

 **Tikki sighed, opening the box and peering down at the cookies Marinette piled there. They looked good as always, and yet…**

 **"Don't those look good?" Alya asked cheerfully, trying to mask her concern over her kwami's depression.**

 **Tikki didn't jump, still staring down at the cookies. Alya drew near, a cell in hand, just f** **inishing making a post on the Ladyblog as Lady Wifi, the creator of the Ladyblog,**

"You're the creator of a blog about yourself." Kim asked. "Vain much?

"Am not." she responded.

 **expressing relief that Chat has finally reappeared and Paris' dear spotted heroine wasn't solo anymore. She put her cell away and opened the lid fully, peering down at the cookies. "We're lucky Marinette likes giving away freebies to us, huh?"**

"You give me them for Tikki don't you?" Alya asked getting a nod in return. "Thanks."

 **Tikki nodded, seating herself down on the box's thin rim, balancing there easily, unable to help the droop of her antennas.**

 **Alya bent down, eyeing the tired little god. "Aren't you going to eat?"**

 **"Yes, I will," Tikki reassured, turning to Alya with a small smile.**

"Later." Tikki sighed.

 **Later she will.**

 **She would have to in order to keep Ladybug going.**

"We still need to save Paris." Tikki said.

 **Speaking of which.**

 **Her smile fell to a frown, her tail drooping behind her, her antennas going even lower. Alya paused, blinking at the frown the kwami was giving her. Growing defensive, the girl asked, "What?"**

 **"That was uncalled for Alya," the kwami scolded patiently.**

"What was?" Nino asked.

"You'll see." Tikki said.

 **"What was?" the girl demanded.**

 **Tikki waved her paws to the girl. "Pushing Chat Noir to b** **e more punctual. Double lives are hard to manage."**

"Definitely." Adrien muttered.

 **"I know that," Alya huffed, crossing her arms. "But I'm managing mine just fine. He can too. It's his responsibility to manage it well too!"**

"I'm doing my best." Adrien said with a frown.

"Someone as famous as Adrien," Max said. "There is a 97% chance that that fame comes with a far busier schedule then Alya's."

"It does." Adrien agreed.

 **"You don't know what his life is like," Tikki pointed out. "Keeping up with being a good hero means managing both sides, it's fine for him to miss a few patrols to manage his civilian life better."**

 **"But it's his duty-"**

 **"I know. I admire that you want to keep up good appearances with Ladybug and Chat Noir, to do your job as a hero well. But he's human. And your partner. Have some patience for him, Alya," Tikki cut in.**

"Thanks for defending him." Plagg said with a smile at Tikki.

"You're welcome." Tikki responded.

 **Alya frowned down at her. "He doesn't take his job as seriously as a hero Tikki. He's probably just goofing off-"**

 **"Have a little more patience," Tikki interrupted, a little sharply.**

"Something both of us need at times." Tikki sighed.

 **Alya grimaced.**

 **Tikki frowned, sighing tiredly. "As your kwami, it's my task to guide you as best I can. Your partnership will turn sour, Alya, if you don't have a little more patience. You don't know Chat's life."**

"Thanks for defending him." Plagg said.

"You're welcome." Tikki responded.

 **"And y** **ou do?" Alya shot back.**

 **She didn't.**

"I didn't know you're identity." Tikki explained.

 **Tikki couldn't say for sure if the boy was just goofing off, or if he was busy.**

"Busy." Plagg, Adrien, and Marinette muttered.

 **She does have enough sense to know that he wasn't happy.**

 **And being the only one in this duo suffering his missing partner, his true half, Tikki couldn't help but want to look out for him.**

"Thanks." Adrien told her.

"You're welcome." Tikki responded.

 **She felt compelled to with how this partnership was going. So she pressed on, ignoring Alya's jab, "Consider that his life may be different than yours. Have a little more patience."**

 **"Fine," Alya sighed. She added with a grumble, "Though I'm sure he's just goofing off."**

"Okay, so I was wrong about that." Alya said. "You still need to take the job more seriously."

This caused Plagg to glare at her, while Adrien shrunk in on himself, until Marinette began comforting him."

 **She prowled off, leaving the tired kwami behind with the box of cookies.**

 **Sighing, Tikki floated down into the box and lounged among the sweets, breathing in the delightful smells, picking up the faint scents of the bakery they're from, of the girl who made and delivered them. Closing her eyes, she pictured where she belonged, pictured herself with the girl she chose, the girl she was really meant to be with.**

"You really miss her don't you." Juleka asked.

"Oh so much." Tikki said, causing Marinette to feel guilty, and Alya to feel like she isn't considered good enough.

 **There was an ache in her chest** **, a sting in her eyes, and her body felt weighted.**

 **Tikki breathed in the aroma of cookies and allowed herself to relax among the sweets.**

"Sounds like Plagg, and his cheese." Adrien said, "He loves to relax surrounded by cheese."

"You haven't changed have you." Tikki asked with a smile.

"Nope." Plagg said.

 **Mentally, she recited, _things will be what they will be._**

"That sounds like something me and Plagg would say." Trixx said.

"The two of you are where I got it from." Tikki responded.

 **She'll just have to work through it, just like all the rest.**

 **"** It happens to everyone eventually." All the Kwami said together with a sigh.

 **If this was it, this was it.**

After this the screens went blank before the voice said " **This is the end of chapter one. There will be a fifteen minute break before chapter 2.** "

After that the ropes holding Chloe were released as the ducktape disappeared.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY ADRIEKINS!" She yelled at Marinette as soon as she was free.

"He wasn't yours in the first place." Plagg said with a glare as he got in her face after Marinette shrunk in on herself, still not as brave as she would be eventually, and before Adrien himself responded.

"A mangy talking cat like you doesn't know anything." Chloe retorted. "Adrien is mine, not Maritrash's. My daddy is the mayor, and as soon as I tell him about this travesty, he will make sure of it, as well as force Maritrash to leave the country, so she can't try to steal my Adriekins again."

"Well this mangy talking cat is the embodiment of bad luck." Plagg responded. "I can give your dad bad luck, that would cause a scandal that would get your dad fired."

"You wouldn't." Chloe gasped.

"Try me." Plagg responded, eyes narrowed, causing Chloe to gulp and sit down with her arms crossed.

Plagg then went back to Adrien muttering "How dare she try to destroy my kittens happiness. I may not show it much, but I do care."

"Thanks." Adrien and Marinette said as he got back on Adrien's head.

"Don't mention it." Plagg said.

"That was so cool/awesome/great!" The rest of the kids, except Marinette, Chloe, Adrien, and Sabrina yelled, causing Plagg to blush as everyone went to get food, before getting ready for the next chapter.

 **AN: I'm not sure if I got the reactions right, either canonically, or for this story, but I hope I did good enough. I would like to say that I do have an idea for another Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, that I will eventually write, however since I will be busy with this and my other stories, I will give you a challenge based on it, It is where something, what is up to you permanently turns Marinette into a cat, and since she has black hair she becomes a black cat (which is extremely ironic), when she is Marinette she is said cat, but as Ladybug she still looks the same as before, and there is no changing her back. Adrien/Chat Noir does not know until several months later (When he sees her transformation end, to reveal a cat, which he then helps her by getting an empty house/apartment/ building that's cat accessible, since his dad won't let him have pets, and she would be alot harder to hide then Plagg) and Marinette lives as a stray alley cat, since no one knows what happened to her except Tikki, and bakeries don't allow pets. They never find a way to change Marinette back, but eventually find a way for Adrien to have the same change into a cat, so he can be with her. Everything else is up to you. Please either pm or leave a review telling me if you accepted it, so I can read them as well. Thanks.**


	3. Author's Note

I know everyone gets bad reviews eventually, but lately I have been getting more and more. Most of them are from guests, and I have it set up so that I can moderate guest reviews, so usually I can just get rid of them, but I still read them, and enough is enough. The last one for my story LatiAsh: Ultra Moon, which you can also see on its review page is:

 _This story is just retelling the game with a female pokemon Ash in it. Every part of the story has been done by someone else with this idea at least once. You haven't done anything original at all. If you are going to write a story make sure it is truly original, and don't rip off pieces of other works._

 _You can't even keep the length of your chapters the same either. Your chapter length varies wildly, and if you want readers to stay readers then you should keep the chapters the same length for consistency._

 _These add up to mean you suck as an author._

This one hurts more due to the part about ripping off pieces of other works. All of my stories come from seeing something, or multiple somethings, and thinking about a what if scenario. That's what fanfiction is. If you want something truly original publish your own story.

Since I have had enough of reviews like this, I am going to stick to reading alone, and will be putting all my stories, except for LatiAsh, which is the only story I have actually completed (the second closest to being finished is Alolan Vulpix Ash, which I still need to figure out an ending for to match up with the poll for that story), and my Challenges fic, which is not an actual story, but as the title says are challenges, up for adoption. Though on the Reading the Lucky Fox Paradox, and Twilight Dragon Rider you will also need permission of the author of the stories that they are reading for the first one, and branch off of for the second. I will still be on the site as a reader, but will be writing no more. I do not care how many people adopt a single story either, although I would appreciate being told when a story is adopted, so I read the adopted versions. Thank you.


End file.
